brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grenade
Grenade is a type of weapon that you can throw and explode on time delay, it is effective to kill group of enemies, enemies behind cover or to force the enemy to move to a nearby location where they are vulnerable. There are two types of grenades, one for United States and the other for Germany. A1 Mk II Hand Grenade - United States The "Mk II," or as it was affectionately known, the "pineapple" was a fragmentation hand grenade that was widely used by the American forces during WWII and later, the Vietnam War. The grooves in its shell made it easier to grip and used igniting and detonating fuses. In Brothers in Arms, this grenade can throw between close to medium ranges and is especially useful for throwing over fences where enemies are hiding, in Hell's Highway, a trajectory system help the player to aim the grenade more precisely. (Remember to suppress them first though) You can carry up to five grenades, sometimes you will start will just 3, and in Hell's Highway, you can carry 6. Your teammates are also armed with Grenade, even MG and Bazooka team can use Grenade if needed. MK II grenades are very important for the Assault team and Base-of-Fire team because these two teams are most likely getting close to the enemy, when they are close enough, you can order them to toss some goodies to enemy team, and this tactic can often wipe a squad out at once, this is more likely to happen if they are caught off guard. Model 24 Stielhandgranate - Germany The Model 24 Stielhandgranate was a fragmentation grenade used by the German forces throughout the war. It is an iconic weapon in WWII games, easily recognizable by its iron head and wooden grip. The distinguishing long wooden handle that was attached to allow for a greater throwing range(which also lead to it's nickname, "potato masher")and it was ignited by pulling a porcelain ball located within the grenade and accessible by unscrewing the bottom lid. In Brothers in Arms, the grenade throws at a further range than the MK II though they both more or less have the same firepower. The model 24 can be a threat to you and your teammates once the enemies are in the tossing range, if you see it coming, vacate the area at once. Like your assault team and Base-of-Fire team, your foes will throw grenades if they are close enough, but they will mainly use it against the player. Multiplayer Both hand grenades are seen in the Brothers in Arms series multiplayer modes. In singleplayer the player only has access to the Mk 2 while enemy soldiers use the '''Model 24, '''unlike most other WW2-themed games, you cannot pick the grenade from fallen enemies. However, both online and in COOP/skirmish mode (in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood) the player may obtain the Model 24 when playing as the Germans. In Hell's Highway, the players will never use the Model 24 against their enemies. ru:Mk_2_Frag_Grenade category:weapons Category:American Weapons Category:German Weapons